


Lumpy's Flu

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [26]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Influenza, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Nose blowing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gets the flu and sneezes constantly from it.





	Lumpy's Flu

"Ah... AaaaaAAHH... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH--!" Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, and then shot it forwards as he released a loud sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Lumpy's forefinger snapped to his red nostrils as he rubbed them repeatedly. He then took a tissue from his tissue box by his bedside, held said tissue to his nostrils and blew his nose. Not much of an effect, as his nose continued to itch constantly. He removed the tissue from his nostrils and continued rubbing his nose with his finger, trying to make it stop itching.

It was the beginning of flu season in the forest, so the day before, Lumpy had made sure to get his flu shot at the hospital. However, even though he got the shot with no problem, he still caught the flu, and it affected him differently than everyone else he knew. In a normal being, the flu would just make them cough often without making them sneeze much. The moment Lumpy caught it, however, all it ever made him do was sneeze constantly. The fact that his nose had also become extremely sensitive to irritants didn't help.

"Ah, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy released another large sneeze, this time covering it with the tissue. He then wiped his nose with the tissue, sniffling wetly as he did.

"Ughhh..." Lumpy tried blowing his nose again, but to his dismay, it just kept running. He went back to wiping it. "Dis bide be the bost sdeezy day I'b eber had." He couldn't even understand himself as he talked.

Suddenly, his nose twitched, and his nostrils flared up. He knew what was going to happen, but he was going to let it happen. He tilted his neck back, waiting for the sneeze to come.

"Aaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

After this next sneeze, Lumpy's nostrils were pouring with mucus. He rubbed them with his forefinger, and then blew his nose loudly into his tissue. His nose stayed runny, however, and the tissue he was using had become soaked. He balled the tissue up and threw it at the trash can, and then grabbed another tissue and wiped his itchy nose.

"Oh, by gosh, blease stob beidg so sdeezy!" Lumpy begged to himself. He could tell he was going to have a sneezing fit. "Aaaah, aaaaaaaah..."

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Even after two sneezes, Lumpy's poor nose hadn't been satisfied. He took a sharp sniffle, trying to calm his nose down, but only ended up making it tickle even more. "AAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

These sneezes were big, loud and forceful, but they were enough to bring his fit to an end. His nose remained red, however, and his nostrils continued to run persistently. Bringing his forefinger to his nose, Lumpy took a few tissues from his tissue box and blew his nose again, harder this time. Removing the tissues from his nose, he rubbed his nose on his forefinger again.

"Why are you doidg dis to be?" Lumpy asked, pretending he was asking that to the flu itself. "Dod't you dig I'b sdeezed edough?"

His nostrils flared up again, as if responding to his complaint. Not bothering to resist, he tilted his neck back, gasping dramatically and preparing to sneeze a final time.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. It blew a huge amount of mucus from his nose, and stopped it from running. Upon recovering from the sneeze, he blew his nose immediately, and then rubbed his nose with his forefinger again. He sighed to himself hopelessly.

"Dis is ebed worse thad a code..."


End file.
